


You Started It

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Sokka is confounded by Zuko after many failed attempts to entice the prince. Will a secret sparring match at night finally overcome the obstacle keeping them apart?Avatar 500 2010 Obstacle 2nd Place
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A500 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 29





	You Started It

Originally Published June 3, 2010

* * *

Zuko could be dense, Sokka thought, especially that week.

Sitting on the courtyard. Oiling off the blade. Sokka questioned everything that happened those last few days. True, men preferred explicit over implicit, and were not known to be perceptive of subtlety, nevertheless signal after signal seemed obvious. A few appeared reciprocated. Yet why did Zuko shrink away?

He wiped the sword as taught by Piandao. It reflected the moon as if it were sun. At last ready he sheathed the long black weapon.

"Coming?" asked Zuko. He stood by the fountain - each hand clutched a blade, each tip skimmed the ground.

Sokka nodded.

How dense was Zuko? All the touches here and there, sure, it could have been mistaken as jocular camaraderie. If there was anything Sokka learned that year it was the rites of passage that bonded warriors around the world - it was part of the culture. From the Poles and the Swamps to Ba Sing Se - indeed Piandao exalted the honor of that practice.

Sokka laughed at Zuko's joke then the favor was returned. He showed the prince through the temple - even though he scarcely knew the layout - even though the exile probably already memorized it. But why did Zuko allow it? And idle about its many remote chambers? They bunked next to each other ostensibly to keep warm - ridiculous as it was.

Then came a striking connection - when they shared a cup of tea. Jasmine tea! They saw each other sip out of the cup. They knowingly and willingly shared it, passing it back and forth, and everyone saw it.

It was like Zuko blocked any kind of intimacy. But the invite to a spar was accepted. And Sokka hoped it would be the venue to undo that distance.

The arena, afar of the temple, was well-chosen as the ruckus would have stirred an audience. They started without a formal set of rules. They just played, metal slamming metal. Swords clanging. Bodies pressing. Legs entwining while feet fought their own battle.

Zuko's shirt fell. Sokka's cloak ensued. They worked into a frenzy. The rest of their clothes limped then tumbled aside.

Their weapons connected and though exhausted they remained locked. Neither was willing to break away. They did not realize they were almost naked until their skin smothered their bodies. Still - the stance was not broken.

Zuko's blades slipped through his fingers. Sokka's sword tumbled off of his hands. All obstacles between them vanished. Zuko did not waste a moment to embrace Sokka. Sokka, intoxicated by excitement, drew Zuko tight and hard. There was no kiss although their lips danced across their cheeks. They sounded like animals as their bodies gave into impure, lustful reflexes.

Sokka shattered the distance with a kiss that breached Zuko's lips.

"Damn it, kid, I thought you'd never make a move!" Zuko replied tasting the sweat on Sokka's face.

"Me? You were waiting for me?"

Zuko smiled, "Well, yeah, you started it...."

Sokka sighed - and rested his chin on his shoulder.

* * *


End file.
